


Breathplay

by fairhearing



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Smutlet, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Phoenix/Miles breathplay with Miles topping."</p>
<p>Warnings for: explicit sex, breathplay (consensual choking/near-suffocation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathplay

* * *

In the beginning Miles was just trying to keep Phoenix quiet. Even though it was seven-thirty, and not even the staunchest of workaholics were roaming the prosecutor's office, they couldn't take any chances -- not with the sight they would make, should anyone stumble across them: Phoenix straddling Miles's lap, hands braced back on Miles's naked thighs, crying out every time Miles drove into him.  
  
And Phoenix was still so tight. Miles had to grip him by the hips and pull him down hard each time, and each time, Phoenix thrashed his head, gasped open-mouthed, made a broken animal sound when Miles's cock finally buried itself all the way to his balls. But then he got louder, and louder, and Miles, without thinking, clapped a hand over Phoenix's mouth, gritting his teeth as he fucked him harder. It wasn't until he felt fingers scrabbling at his arm that he realized Phoenix couldn't breathe.  
  
Miles hastily took his hand away.  
  
"Ah," he muttered, stopping his thrusts. He held Phoenix still with one arm. "Sorry."  
  
Phoenix didn't answer for a second, still gasping for air. Then he managed to speak.  
  
"Again."  
  
Miles looked at him, squinting to see in the near-dark. "What?"  
  
"Do it again," Phoenix answered softly. He ground against Miles. "Please."  
  
For a second Miles said nothing. Then he pulled out slowly. And as he pushed back in, he grabbed Phoenix by the hair, crushing one hand against his mouth.  
  
Phoenix cried out something muffled against his palm.  
  
"Like that?" Miles whispered. "You like that?"  
  
Phoenix's eyes were wide and desperate as Miles thrust faster and harder, holding Phoenix's head tight against his hand. It was crazy and it was dangerous and it was so hot, it was so hot as Phoenix started to thrash crazily, clawing at Miles's arm. Then there was a warm splash against his belly -- Phoenix was coming, his body stiffening, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
At last Miles released his mouth. And with the sound of Phoenix's desperate, heaving breaths, he came: teeth gritted, almost growling as he bucked so hard that his chair half-tipped over. The both of them fell back onto the desk, where they finally lay, unable to speak, gasping in the darkness.


End file.
